Kim Possible - The Liar?
by Sovereign2016
Summary: Following the events of "October 31st" Kim decides that she's fed up with being grounded. She defies her parents and go on a mission to find out who stole a shipping container. What she doesn't seem to know is that by doing so, she's about to find herself in a mess of trouble!
1. Liar Liar

_Lying to everyone else is the same as lying to yourself._

 _What Kim doesn't seem to know is that everyone else is catching on to her. Will her unexpected streak of playing with the truth come back to bite her?_

 _A Kim Possible Oneshot and obvious AU_

 _All characters (except my own) are owned by_ Disney _and the creators of_ Kim Possible _. No profit made from this. Just spinning some yarn here…_

Middleton, Colorado

2002

Being grounded totally sucks. No matter how you look at it, losing out on certain freedoms is so the downer and more importantly a dreadful aspect for a certain red-headed heroine. To know she let down her best friend, her parents, and made a fool of herself in front of her crush was a major sore spot for Kim. But the thing that really tanked the most, was not being able to do the missions. Now that totally sucked.

Kim laid back on her bed as she continued to think about recent events. In the end it all seemed so shallow and totally selfish of her to lie to the people she cared for the most. Even the Tweebs were surprised that their "Perfect" older sister was a liar.

' _I just had to lie to Ron and Mom and Dad over a Halloween party_ ' Kim thought irritably to herself.

' _I wonder what Monique must have thought when she found out. I must have looked like an idiot in front of Josh…_ '

Kim looked blankly at the ceiling in her room as she pondered what must have been going through the mind of her crush Josh Mankey. The one boy she was trying her best to not look like a total doofus in front of watched as her parents and best friend and arch nemeses lectured her about being truthful and honest.

' _Although Shego and Drakken and Killigan don't really count…_ '

Josh seemed to take her lying rather lightly as he did talk with her breiefly before Ron coaxed him into being the other end of his horse costume.

' _Atleast he wasn't mad at me…_ ' Kim thought as she rolled over and looked out the window of her loft.

Time was moving way too slow for her as she looked out into the cold November night just outside her windows. It had been only a week since the Centurion Project near disaster. Though she had been able to thwart the schemes of Drakken and Killigan it came at a heavy cost. Not being able to anything, except homework and chores, was a major drag on Kim as she was unable to go on any of her missions. Ron wasn't too bothered by these events as it meant he and Rufus could binge on their Halloween candy booty.

But for Kim it was torture.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible, having known that Wade monitored their daughter's web site, contacted him and informed him that Kim was not allowed on any missions whatsoever until November 30th. Being that it was Friday and Kim couldn't go out and hang out with Ron or Monique made the sitch even worse as she was stuck in her room with nothing left to do. She had finished her homework and done her chores shortly after dinner which was only 20 minutes earlier. She had hoped her mom and dad would have some form of 'good behavior' reward as she had stuck to her punishment, but it seemed that she was going to stick through till the 30th.

Kim could feel the sadness envelope her as she continued to stare out her window at the view of Middleton. The town looked so alive and bustling as people walked up and down the streets. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except her. Ron had called earlier asking her parents if he could come over and hang out with her. But Mr. and Mrs. Possible told him that Kim wasn't allowed to have anyone over while she was grounded.

The feeling of loneliness continued to build inside Kim as she truly began to understand just how silly it was for her to have lied over a party. The ends definitely didn't justify the means at all.

She felt a lone tear roll down her cheek as she once again mentally scolded herself.

' _You deserve this for lying to them. They care about you and love you and you repaid that with self-centeredness. Sounds like a page out of Bonnie's book_ '

She visibly shook and recoiled at the thought of comparing herself to Rockwaller. But at the same time felt that she had been harshed on for a little white lie. No one got hurt anyway. Right?

What made her parents and Ron think they had a right to be mad at her? She's always been the one saving the day. Why should she be in trouble for something so petty? Ron got to do his trick or treating and her parents got to do the Hospital Haunted House. She was enjoying herself at the party and had it not been for the stupid suit, she could have been able to spend more time with Josh.

As she continued to brood on the subject, the red-head angrily wiped the tear from her cheek and stood up from her bed. Her features took on an angry expression as she paced back and forth.

' _This is so not fair! I've always been 'little miss do gooder'! But the one time I decide to do something for myself, I get the book thrown at me! I didn't want to T or T! It's so stupid and childish! Especially with that unicorn costume! Ron's immature anyway, I shouldn't have to be humiliated just because he's my best friend. I wanted to be with Josh and I should have been!_ ' Kim thought angrily.

As she paced, the angry girl could hear sounds of laughter coming from behind her door. Thinking the tweebs might be up to something, she quietly snuck up to her door and pressed her ear against it. No one was behind the door, however the sound was more audible and was coming from downstairs. Stealthily, Kim made her way down the stairs until she was within earshot of said laughter. Carefully she stuck out her head from behind the living room wall and her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Her parents and the tweebs were watching a movie…without her!

Kim felt a pang of sadness hit her as she watched them continue without noticing her. Her sadness quickly evaporated into bubbling anger.

' _This is totally and epically unfair! I have to sit up here by myself while they all have fun without me?!_ ' she seethed.

Kim quickly and silently bounded back up the stairs to her room as she flopped back onto her bed. She wanted to kick, scream, and cry at the sitch that was occurring in her house. But knew full well that it would only serve to get her a lecture on 'Taking Responsibility for Her Actions'. That or the only other thing her parents had threatened her with, but had never actually gone through with…

A spanking

Kim had never been spanked before in her life. She had been grounded before, but never, ever had the teen ever been over mother's knee. Even the Tweebs knew never to go too far, as they had been threatened with it many times more than her. Regardless of said punishment, the red-head refused to believe that her parents had it in them to actually go through and do it. Especially since she was 14, as there was no way they would really spank a teenager, along with the fact that said teenager was always saving the day.

' _They wouldn't dare. I'm too old for it. I can do what I want anyway. It's not like they can control everything that I do. Especially on missions…_ ' Kim pondered.

If they couldn't control her on missions, then why stay here in 'prison'? She could go anywhere in the world she wanted to. All she would have to do is get Wade to call in a favor and boom! She would be free. But at the same time it would involve lying to him.

' _What about Ron?_ ' she thought

She couldn't go solo on a mission, especially considering she was technically grounded. Without Ron it would look too suspicious and Wade would instantly know she was trying to play him.

' _I'll have to get Ron to agree to this first before I take on Wade_ ' she said to herself.

She quickly got up and grabbed her cell phone from her dresser and dialed the Stoppable's house number. After what felt like an eternity, her best friend answered.

"Hello?" Ron asked somewhat distractedly.

Kim rolled her eyes as she could hear _Zombie Mayhem_ in the background.

"Ron, its Kim. My parents are letting me go on a mission for tonight" the red head said.

Ron paused the game, much to the chagrin of Rufus, as he got up from his bed.

"But I thought they said you weren't allowed to do any until the end of the month?" he said quizzically.

Kim easily side stepped his point, "I got off for 'good behavior'"

"Oh! Well that's awesome KP! Where are we going?" Ron asked belatedly.

Kim smiled, she knew Ron wouldn't second guess his Best-Friend in the whole world.

"Not sure yet, I'm just gonna beep Wade and see if there's any hits on the site"

Ron simply yelled 'Booyah' on the other end before hanging up.

As Kim got up to grab her Kimmunicator from her bag, she felt a sense of guilt come over her as she realized that she had lied to her best friend once again. However, she quickly shook her head of those negative thoughts.

' _It's not right…but I don't want to be trapped here while everyone else is having all the fun. It's not fair that I'm the odd one out. I deserve this and that's it!_ ' Kim finally settled in her head.

She activated the Kimmunicator and as soon as she saw Wade pop up, she asked for him to see if there were any missions.

"I thought you were grounded?" Wade asked in a confused manner.

Kim momentarily grimaced before answering, "I am, but Mom and Dad are letting me do one for good behavior"

Wade looked unsure at her, but knowing that Kim had never lied to him before, went ahead and checked the site.

"Okay…You've got a hit from a Shipping Company in New Jersey about a stolen container ship" Wade said as he began to read the description.

"Anyone we know headed towards Jersey, Wade?" Kim asked as she got and pulled out her mission clothes. The young genius quickly poured through their favors and quickly located a ride headed there.

"I have Cara Mella listed as flying there for a stunt plane show in Ringwood, NJ. She says she can take you guys, but you have to get to Middleton airport in the next 20 minutes to make the flight." Wade said as he looked at Kim hesitantly. Kim smiled as she looked at the tech genius.

"Call Ron and tell him to get ready and to meet me at the airport. Please and Thank You" She said as she cut off the Kimmunicator to get ready.

Wade was surprised at Kim's sudden disconnection. Something told him she wasn't being level with him. However with time being of the essence, he dismissed the thought and called Ron, informing him of the sitch.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2 – Escape

Having successfully convinced both Ron and Wade, Kim is now set on her path of deceit, the question is: Will she get caught?

 _All characters (except my own) are owned by_ Disney _and the creators of_ Kim Possible _. No profit made from this. Just spinning some yarn here…_

Middleton Airport

2002

 _'_ _Booyah!'_ Kim thought as she hung up on Wade. Her plan was working out quite nicely and best of all: no one was the wiser about her fibbing.

"Two down, two to go" she said sneakily to herself.

Kim quickly packed her mission clothes into her backpack and made a beeline for her bedroom door. Her next objective would be to convince her parents to let her go out. The only question was how. The main problem would be finding a way to make her story stick and keep her parents from suspecting anything. She stopped just short of the door and quickly formed an idea.

 _'_ _I'll just tell them that Tara said she needs some help with her Chemistry homework. They can't call that "hanging out" if I'm there to help her with something as boring as chem.'_ she thought cockily.

With her story now in place, Kim grabbed her chemistry book off her dresser and carried it in front of her as she went downstairs. Once again she could feel a small sense of guilt and shame build up, but she quickly squashed said feelings by repeating to herself that none of this was fair to her. She rounded the steps and made her way into the living room, fully confident she could give them the runaround. Her parents were still unaware of her presence, along with her brothers, until she spoke to them.

"Mom? Dad? Can I go to Tara's house to help her out with chemistry? She says she's having trouble separating the periodic table into the metals and non-metals. She's really stressing about it and I want to help her." Kim said with a near puppy dog pout face.

Jim and Ann looked at each other and then back at their daughter, both with slightly cautious looks on their faces. On one hand, Kim had lied to them but had also fessed up to them and Ron. But on the other hand, she was still grounded and being that it was Friday, they were unsure as to whether or not she was just trying to get out of her punishment.

"Well…" James began carefully, "I suppose it's alright, after all chemistry can be a difficult subject to understand"

Kim held her breath as she looked over to her mother who had yet to respond. She was afraid that if she wasn't convinced, her father would follow suit and all bets would be off. After what seemed like an eternity, her mother spoke.

"Alright Kimmie. But make sure you call us when you get there. Be back here by 11 o'clock." Ann said slowly. Kim was about to say thank you when her mother continued, "And Kim, if you're lying to us or if you plan on going off hanging out with Ron or Monique or anything other than helping Tara, I promise you won't be able to sit for a week. Do I make myself clear young lady?" Ann said sternly.

Kim visibly gulped. She had never seen her mother so serious and it frightened her. She felt butterflies in her gut as she realized that this may not have been the best idea after all, but there was no going back now.

"Yes Ma'am" Kim said nervously, all too aware that now she knew her mother wouldn't hesitate to turn her over her knee.

To make matters worse she had said so in front of her father and the Tweebs. She knew she'd never hear the end of it from them as they got large grins plastered on their faces. However James Possible quickly put a stop to it.

"That also includes any form of teasing or harassment" he said as he gave them a knowing look.

The boys quickly wiped their smiles off as they saw the warning in their father and mother's eyes. Kim quickly took advantage of their exchange as she turned to head towards the front door. She felt incredibly nervous and was on the verge on panicking as she knew that this could end in 2 ways. The first would be her successfully being able to make it back from her mission without her parents ever knowing. The second would be her being caught and having an extremely embarrassing moment over her mom's knee. She looked down at her watch; she had 15 minutes to get changed and get to the airport. No big, but now she would have to find the time to call her parents and let them know she was "at Tara's house".

"Bye guys, see you at eleven sharp" she said as she walked out the door.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she closed the door behind her. She knew she had a mission up ahead and that worrying about her mother's threat would do her no good. So she psyched herself up into mission mode and without wasting any more time, quickly sprinted down the street to the airport.

Kim finally arrived at the terminal 5 minutes later. She quickly made her way to the nearest bathroom and changed into her mission clothes. Upon exiting the ladies room she began looking for her blonde haired best friend.

 _'_ _Where is he?'_ she thought, slightly worried as it was almost time for Cara Mella's flight to leave.

She walked outside and looked at her watch. There was still about 3 minutes left before their ride would end up heading off to NJ without them.

She was about to try calling him on her cell phone when a familiar voice rang out to her. She turned around just in time to see her over excited best friend running up to her

"KP!" Ron said as he finally approached her, "Sorry I'm late. Rufus insisted we grab some churros before we met up for the mission." He said tiredly.

Rufus popped his head out of his human's cargo pocket, a partially eaten churro in his claw.

"Hrk, Churros!" said the naked mole rat gleefully.

Kim rolled her eyes as she grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him along towards the tarmac. She looked around trying to find Cara's plane. Apparently she was flying a vintage 1940's era bomber as her stunt plane, though she had forgotten what it was called and more importantly what it looked like.

Ron was still confused as to where they were headed. At the same he noticed his best friend was also looking a bit more tense than usual.

"Where are we going?" he said as they approached a group of planes.

Kim ignored him as she looked down at her watch and then back up again.

 _'_ _Two minutes'_ she thought, slightly concerned.

Ron didn't pick up her purposely ignoring him as he once again asked her.

"Kim? Where are we going?" he said a bit louder.

The red head looked back at him and then saw what she was looking for right behind her confused friend. Ron noticed her expression change to one of realization. He followed her line of sight until he saw exactly what she was looking at. Behind him sat a large four engine aircraft with a silver paint job.

 _'_ _Wow! That thing is huge! Wait, is that our ride?'_ he thought as Kim suddenly lurched him along with her towards the impressive aircraft.

Kim half ran, half dragged Ron along with her as she signaled the large aircraft with a wave. She could see the shadow of the pilot in the cockpit as the aircraft's engine roared in acknowledgement. The duo ran towards the forward landing gear strut and climbed upward into the cockpit. As soon as they made inside the large aircraft, the ladder beneath them began to retract into the fuselage. A sudden jolt of the plane indicated they were moving and within moments the massive plane roared down the runway and into the twilight sky. Kim made her way forward and finally sat behind the pilot's seat. Cara Mella craned her neck around and smiled at the two teens as they strapped in behind her.

"Welcome aboard!" she shouted above the roar of the propellers. She quickly levelled the plane out as she pressed a few buttons in front of her, engaging the auto pilot. Cara looked at both teens with a smile and shook both of their hands.

"Nice to have you two along for the ride" she said as she checked over some gauges.

"Thanks Cara, it was nice of you to give us a ride on such short notice" Kim said politely.

The brunette pilot crooked her head towards Kim as she answered, "Oh it's nothing, especially after you helped me fix the canopy on my stunt plane in St Louis during that Extreme Stunt Plane Show last year"

Kim smiled kindly and answered in a nonchalant tone, "It was no big, it's just a good habit to have super strength nail polish with you no matter what"

"What kind of plane is this?" Ron asked curiously.

Cara turned towards him as she spoke, "It's a B-29 Superfortress. They built these things in the 40's as bombers. I got ahold of this one in an airplane scrapyard and modified it like crazy. I call her _Silver Bullet_ because she's so fast."

Ron looked at Kim and then back at Cara with an impression look on his face.

"How fast?" Ron asked with a knowing look on his face.

"645 miles per hour" Cara said proudly as she patted the control yoke gently, "She's the fastest B-29 in the world and one of the only ones that can still fly."

The blonde boy nodded his head in an approving manner. Ron then turned and looked at Kim and asked a third time, "Where are we going KP?" he said as he gazed at the red head.

Kim smiled as she returned his gaze, "We're going to New Jersey. Apparently someone stole a container ship." She said as he nodded in understanding.

"Do you think it's Dr. Drakken?" he asked with a serious expression.

Kim shook her head and answered quietly, "In all honesty I'm not sure. Wade wasn't able to get any info on what was in the cargo manifest. But whatever it was, that company seems to be in a hurry to get it back"

Ron nodded as he began to ponder who was after the cargo. As he did this Kim once again fell silent. She could feel the guilt and anxiety beginning to rise inside her.

 _'_ _This was a bad idea'_ she thought to herself.

All this lying and deceiving just so she could go on a mission. Was this really all worth it? She looked out the window and watched as they flew over Colorado, she could feel the sadness welling more so. She knew deep down that in the end this would not end well. But at the same time, Kim knew that allowing these thoughts to control her would put her life and Ron's in danger. So yet again, the red head shook her head of her self-pity and refocused herself.

 _'_ _Focus! We've gotta figure out who's behind stealing a container ship with a mystery cargo'_

As she continued to brood over this in mind, Kim forgot the most important thing she had to do to make this all work…

Call her Parents


	3. Hard Habit to Break

Chapter 3 – Hard Habit to Break

Kim's plan seems to be panning out quite well, however not everything is as it seems as the duo arrive in The Garden State…

 _All characters (except my own) are owned by_ Disney _and the creators of_ Kim Possible _. No profit made from this. Just spinning some yarn here…_

Skies above NJ (Passaic County)

2002

The flight from Middleton lasted only an hour and a half as the _Silver Bullet_ rocketed over the Breadbasket of the USA. The two teen heroes were amazed at the speed of 60 year old aircraft. In what felt like only minutes, they had made it to New Jersey. Cara Mella began the final approach to Greenwood Lake Airport, despite the fact that her plane was too large to land at the quaint airfield.

"Alright guys, this is where we part ways." Cara said warmly as she began dropping the altitude of the massive plane.

"I have a friend who'll be able to get you guys down to the coast real fast. His name is JD. He drives a pickup that's hard to miss. Just tell him where you need to go and he'll take you there." The brunette said as she lined up the aircraft with the runway. Kim and Ron looked at each other as they began to unbuckle themselves from their seats.

The duo made their way to the bomb bay. They strapped on their parachutes and stood at the leading edge of the bay doors.

 _Last chance to back out…_ Kim thought to herself nervously, _No way out of this once we jump…_

"You ready KP?" Ron said as he smiled at her.

Kim shook her head clear of the negative thoughts and looked at her best guy friend. "Definitely"

Moments later Cara's voice rang out in the bay from the old style speakers.

"Wait until the greenlight flashes then jump" the brunette pilot ordered over the intercom, "I hope you guys find your bad guy. Good Luck" she said as she flicked the door opener rocker switch.

Within seconds the bay doors opened allowing a gust of wind to whip through. Moments later the greenlight flashed and both teens jumped. They quickly opened their chutes and silently drifted down towards the airfield. Both landed softly on the runway and looked up as the _Silver Bullet_ picked up speed again and flew onward toward the nearby mountain range. Kim and Ron looked around for Cara's friend JD. All they could see before them was a row of aircraft along with a larger plane built into what looked like a small terminal.

"That's weird. Who builds an airplane into a building? Ron said with a confused look to his face.

Before Kim could answer, a black and gold pickup truck rolled up to them from the side of the terminal. The truck was old, probably 20 years old or so. It had a metallic paint scheme with gold stripes along its sides. It had matching gold rims with a black Roll bar in the bed with off road lights on top of the bar. The front end had a retro 80's appearance with a modified winch bumper complete with amber lamps and what looked like a Golden Eagle on the hood. Both were awed by not only the appearance, but the sound of the exhaust. As they continued to look and listen to the truck, their attention was drawn to the driver side door opening. The driver stepped out of the cab and simply looked at the two teens. His attire was simple: black shoes, dark blue jeans, blue flannel, and a black beanie. He smiled after gazing at them for a moment.

"I assume you're Kim Possible and you must be Ron Stoppable, right?" the man in a warm tone.

Both shook their heads as they greeted the man. "Yeah, I take it you're JD then" Kim said as she shook his hand.

"Yep, that's me. Cara told me all about you two. Said you're looking for a missing cargo ship right?" JD said as leaned against the side of his truck.

Kim and Ron nodded simultaneously, along with Rufus who suddenly appeared in Ron's pocket. "Yeah, apparently it went missing somewhere near Manhattan. Whoever owns it has kept themselves anonymous, but are saying the cargo must be returned to them ASAP" the red-head reported.

JD shook his head as he signaled for them to get in to the truck. "I think I know exactly where your mystery cargo is" he said as they quickly jumped in his truck and left the airport.

 **Meanwhile…**

Back in Middleton, Ann and James Possible were both beginning to worry about their red-head daughter.

Kim hadn't called in like she was supposed to. Both had their suspicions that she had in fact lied to them, but seeing as that they had no proof, they were both nervous. For all they knew, she could have been attacked. She could've been kidnapped by Drakken, or that man who was dressed in a skirt during Halloween.

"Honey," James said as he looked at his wife, "You don't think she ran away do you?" he asked with a concerned expression.

Ann quickly looked at him and sighed in frustration, "No, but I do think she lied to us though"

James' face fell as he too began to suspect the same thing. He felt hurt knowing his Kimmie-cub had most likely lied to their faces. At the same time he knew his wife was probably more angered by their daughter's actions than he was. Mostly because she lied to her face. Ann was pissed to say the least.

"I don't understand what's gotten into her. She's never been like this before…why the sudden stubbornness?" James said as he rubbed his head thoughtfully.

Ann looked towards him with a knowing expression, "Because Kim seems to think that just because she saves the world, its automatic get-out-of-jail-free card."

Mr. Possible breathed deeply before responding to his wife. "Should we call Tara's parents and ask them if Kim is there?"

Ann looked at the telephone on the wall. She knew this would make or break her hunch on whether Kim was lying to them.

"I'll call them. I did say Kim would face severe consequences from me and it only seems fitting I should be the one to find out firsthand" Ann said as she picked up the phone and dialed Tara's home number. After only 2 rings, a female voice answered.

" _Hello?_ " the voice asked warmly.

Ann immediately recognized it as Tara and responded in kind.

"Hi Tara, its Mrs. Possible. I was just wondering if Kim made it to your house yet."

On the other line, Tara did a double take as her face scrunched up into a confused expression.

 _Kim's coming over?_ She thought to herself oddly.

" _Uhhh, Mrs. Possible…Kim never said she was coming over. I thought she was still grounded from Halloween?_ " Tara said, a bit unsure of her response.

Ann sighed sadly on her end as she looked to James and shook her head. They now had the confirmation they had been hoping against. They both knew deep down that Kim had been lying to them earlier, but neither wanted to believe that she would do it maliciously. Seeing that there was no point in being coy, Ann responded to Tara in a slightly annoyed tone.

"She is Tara, and it looks like she'll be grounded longer now. Kim told us she was going to your house to help you out with your chemistry homework. I told her to call us as soon as she got to your house, but she never did. If my guess is correct, she's most likely on a mission right now with Ron in tow. I doubt he knows what's going on, which means she's probably lying to him as well"

On Tara's end, the blonde gasped quietly. This was unlike her friend, if anything it sounded more like Bonnie.

" _I don't understand why she'd do this again. And what's worse is that she's purposely doing it this time_ " The blonde cheerleader said sadly.

Ann could feel her anger begin to bubble. The teenage girl nailed that point right on the head.

"You're right Tara. She _is_ doing this on purpose and this time she's really gonna get _it_ " Ann said as her facial expression darkened.

Tara gulped on the other end, she knew exactly what _it_ was. She was surprised the Possible Matriarch would actually do that, considering her normally sunny disposition. Just as she was about to respond to the older woman, Ann spoke.

"Thank you for telling me Tara. Don't worry about Kim finding out you told me. I'll make sure she doesn't figure it out. Good night _"_

The phone clicked on Tara's end as Ann hung up the phone. The blonde could only hope her friend would be able to sit down by Monday.

 _You really stepped in it this time Kim…_ Tara thought to herself anxiously.

 **New Jersey…**

To say the drive over to their destination was fast, is an understatement. At no point during the 20 minute drive did JD go any slower than 65 mph. Initially Kim and Ron were surprised, but quickly realized that the other drivers on the road were going just as fast.

"Well, here we are" JD said as the trio arrived at City Park in Port Jervis.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other with confused looks as they examined their surroundings. They both knew they weren't in Jersey anymore, courtesy of the "Welcome to New York" sign. What really confused them was their current location, a park in the middle of nowhere, and to top it all off, they couldn't see any signs of a cargo ship or cargo containers anywhere.

"I don't get it, where are we? I don't see any cargo ships" Ron said as he continued looking around.

Kim had the same thought in mind, but kept it to herself as she was betting that JD was going to explain it to them. The tall man got out of his truck and motioned for the teens to follow him. Both looked at each other warily before stepping out. JD walked towards the beach and motioned them to keep following him. As they got closer they finally saw what JD was walking towards.

A silver steel military grade container.

The relatively large box sat on the very leading edge of the shoreline. Its door was ajar and water lapped into it. JD stopped short the door and motioned for Kim and Ron to examine the cargo for themselves. Kim looked uneasily at the silver box before proceeding.

"Careful KP, we don't know what's inside it" Ron said as he partially hid behind her.

The red-head's face was set in a line of determination as she approached the door. With a creaking groan, she opened the heavy door and was surprised at what she saw in front of her.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"What happened to the cargo?!" Kim gasped as she looked back towards JD.

The tall man walked up to the door and looked inside. His expression never changed as he looked at them both. Ron peered his head over Kim's shoulder as he looked into the empty box.

"What gives dude? Where's the stuff?" Ron asked pointedly.

JD simply looked at them and then back at the container. He knocked out the container and then spoke softly.

"This box has been here for 3 days. As to what was in it…well I'm pretty sure it was empty the whole time. You see, that missing ship wasn't exactly 'missing'. More like misplaced"

Kim and Ron's expressions switched to annoyed faces as they glared at the tall man.

"If it was empty this whole time, why didn't you say anything to us? Or to Cara? Why did you waste our time like this?!" Kim said as her tone became irritated.

"Because the ship belongs to me and I knew there was nothing inside this container. You see, I put this request on the Internet to locate the container to help me weed out some dishonest individuals who worked for me. As to how it got on your site is a mystery to me. By the time your tech friend contacted us, I was in the middle of cornering the lying crook who nearly ruined our reputation. I didn't know you were coming until 10 minutes before your arrival. That's why I went straight to the airport and picked you up myself" JD said matter-of-factly.

Kim's face became like stone as she realized they had gone on this whole mission for naught. She looked to JD who was silently awaiting her response.

"If you knew, then why bring us here?" Kim said with a tweaked tone.

Ron also had a similar look on his face, Rufus also made his appearance in the form of popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Hrk. Yeah!" Rufus said in an angry tone.

JD sighed as he answered, "I knew that if I didn't you'd most likely think I was trying to cover up something or that I was the one who stole it. I admit it wasn't the best way of telling you guys, but it was better than just telling you to go right back to Middleton. At least now you know the truth and have the proof sitting in front of you"

Both teens were silent as they processed JD's words. Ron for the most part was miffed about going on a mission without catching any bad guys. Kim, however, was more irritated at having risked being caught for nothing. Seeing as that there was no real reason for them to remain, the red-head made the suggestion to leave.

"Fine. Apology accepted. Let's jet Ron. I'll call Wade and get us a ride home" Kim said in a clipped tone.

Before she could get her Kimmunicator out, JD piped up. "Look guys, I understand how much of an inconvenience this was, so I'll give you a ride home. It's the least I can do since you guys came out here for almost nothing"

Both teens looked at each other before shrugging. "Seems fair to me" Ron said shortly.

JD looked to Kim who rolled her eyes as she responded. "Okay, how are you getting us back to Colorado from Jersey in less than 2 hours? Because I gotta be back for curfew"

JD smiled as he turned to head back to his truck. Grinning to himself, he answered her. "I'll drive you guys back home"

The duo looked at each other and back at JD. "In that thing?" they said in unison.

JD looked offended but simply continued his walk to the truck. "You guys coming or what?" he said questioningly with a smirk.

Seeing as they had no other realistic option and were on a tight schedule, the teen heroes quickly piled into the pickup. No sooner had they done so did JD do a burnout as he left City Park.

"How are we going to get to Colorado in less than two hours dude? We're like 2000 miles away" Ron said as JD got onto the highway.

The man in question over to him as a wicked smile appeared on his face. "See that red button there on the dashboard? Push it…and hold on"

Ron and Kim looked straight at the button. Kim did as JD said and braced herself as Ron pushed the button. Suddenly the truck bucked with a massive burst of speed. The engine roared loudly as they accelerated like a rocket ship. As they accelerated, the speakers roared to life with an unmistakable song blasting like an artillery cannon.

( watch?v=bX9RMdcFQAw)

As the epic tuned blasted in the cab, the truck seemed to almost take flight as it zipped towards Colorado. Kim and Ron looked at one another as the blaring music played. Neither could hear themselves think much to their dismay. Kim could feel herself being pulled into her seat. Ron on the other hand seemed to be having a ball as he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Both were in their own separate worlds as they watched the landscape fly by them in a blur. However, the thing that got their attention was the fact that JD was now aiming for a large ramp that was rapidly approaching. Both now realized why the singer kept saying 'Jump!' repeatedly.

He was definitely suicidal…and so was JD.

Both teens began to scream as the truck hit the ramp just as the song hit its synthesizer zenith and launched into the air. Time seemed to move slowly as they hung in the air and the synthesizer blasted away. But just as it seemed they would fall back down to Earth, the truck lurched violently and a massive flash enveloped them. In an instant the flash vanished as they found themselves landing in downtown Middleton. Smoke wisped off the hood and sides of the black and gold pickup as it drove towards the Possible residence. The impact wasn't as severe as Kim and Ron had expected as both believed for certain they were going to die. The teens looked over towards JD as he smiled and patted the dashboard in a triumphant manner.

"She's still got it!" he said as he revved the engine.

Ron began talking with JD about how he had managed to accomplish such a feat. The two guys began discussing JD's pickup, which bored Kim senseless. She tuned them out ASAP and took the opportunity to clear her thoughts as they began the 10 minute drive to her house.

 _I can't believe I took a risk like this just to come home empty handed! All this time I could've been caught and it would have been for absolutely nothing!_

As Kim continued sulking in her seat she thought back to what her mother had said to her earlier…

 _…_ _And Kim, if you're lying to us or if you plan on going off hanging out with Ron or Monique or anything other than helping Tara, I promise you won't be able to sit for a week. Do I make myself clear young lady?_

While she thought about this, something her mother said clicked in her mind.

 _…_ _make sure you call us when you get there…_

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She had forgotten to call them. Kim realized that by now her parents would've most likely called Tara and asked about why she never called. And Kim knew for a fact that her blonde-haired friend would tell them the exact truth.

 _I was never going to Tara's house…I lied to them_

Kim let out a gasp and immediately began panicking. Ron and JD instantly stopped their conversation.

"KP what's wrong?! What's the sitch?" Ron asked with worry in his voice.

Kim didn't acknowledge him as her thoughts continued to trudge on.

 _You lied to him…now you have to tell him…you have to tell him you used him and Wade to go on a mission because you threw a fit…you had a temper tantrum…and you manipulated your friends to help you get what you want!_

Not being able to hold back the damn of guilt, Kim began to sob as she told Ron and JD everything. The expressions on both guy's faces changed from confusion to shock as Kim let everything out.

A.N.

Sorry about the wait everyone, but Life has a way of getting _in the way_. I would like to say thank you to all who have read and reviewed and favorited my story.

I know it seems a bit clipped in some areas but I've had such odd schedules that I've worked on this chapter over the course of 10 days. So I made this one a lot longer than the first 2. Hopefully I churn out chapter 4 faster.

I had one song in mind while I was writing this: Only Time Will Tell – Asia (1982)

That song will be incorporated into the next chapter. I think it'll be pretty much over by chapter 5. So I figured I might as well add the OC's now and explain them later.

Anyways, plz read and review and pm me for any q&a.


	4. Only Time Will Tell

Chapter 4 – Only Time Will Tell

Kim realizes her one fatal mistake that will be her undoing. Ron and JD are the only ones who know the whole story and now have to decide between helping her, or letting Kim take the full brunt of the consequences.

 _All characters (except my own) are owned by_ Disney _and the creators of_ Kim Possible _. No profit made from this. Just spinning some yarn here…_

Middleton, CO

2002

Throughout her whole explanation Kim's sob's increased. JD pulled over to let the red head cry herself out. Ron on the other hand held his best friend close as she told them about everything she had done. Ron wasn't happy with the fact that Kim had once again lied to his face, but he knew she was sorry. He could see it in her tears and heartfelt remorse.

"Kim…I'm not happy about you lying to me again. But I can't stay mad at you forever. You're my best friend"

Kim looked up towards the blonde-haired boy, her eyes glistened with confusion. She could see the warm expression on his face as he stared softly into her eyes. Feeling somewhat confident, she asked the very question burning in her mind.

"You-You don't hate me? Even after everything I did?" Kim said softly.

Ron merely shook his head up and down and smirked gently towards her. He pulled in her in for a strong hug and patted her back comfortingly.

"I'm always one to forgive and forget. You've been there for me when I needed you. I could never hate the one person who's been my best friend since preschool. I forgive you KP and always will"

Kim sat there dumbfounded. Ron didn't hate her, if anything he already forgave her even after dragging him into all of this. Kim couldn't help herself as she began quietly crying at the revelation from Ron. She now knew that no matter what, her best friend would always be there for her and would always be ready to forgive her.

 _Wow…even after all that he isn't blasting me for lying to him…I really do have the greatest guy friend a girl could want…and yet this is how I treated him…I don't deserve a friend like this, not after the stunt I just pulled…_

As Kim and Ron had their moment of forgiveness, JD still sat in the driver seat looking stunned. That red-head had put them all through the wringer just because she didn't like tasting her own medicine. It amazed him to think that a teen heroine like her would stoop this low to get what she wanted, but then again she was a fourteen-year-old. After all JD was only twenty. What really surprised him was the fact that her friend was so willing to forgive her and comfort her. It wasn't that often that JD witnessed two people connect on the same level as these two.

As he pondered this, JD looked at the two teens as the Possible girl regained her composure. Her face was splotchy and tear stained, but for the most part she looked almost normal again.

"So Kim…seeing that you owned up to all of this, I forgive you as well. I'll pass on the word to Cara and tell her you're sorry. As for your parents…well I hope they're as understanding as Ron here"

The red-head shook her head lightly and looked back to Ron. His face was a bit more anxious and it hit her as to why: she had yet to fess up to her parents about everything. She was certain they probably might've put two and two together, so there was no point in trying to wiggle her way out of it.

"Thank you JD, I really am sorry about everything and wasting your time like this. Now, can you take me home? I know this won't end well for me…but it's time to pay the piper" Kim said with a confident tone.

JD smiled as he shook his head. Without a word he started up his truck and the trio made their way towards the Possible residence. Kim could feel butterflies in her tummy as they approached her house. She knew what was coming and it had her on edge. To make matters worse, JD had switched on the radio in his truck which began playing a song that made her feel incredibly self-conscious.

( watch?v=KFZ3Qhn5dW8)

 _You're leaving now  
It's in your eyes  
There's no disguising it  
It really comes as no surprise  
To find that you planned it all along_

The meaning of the lyrics continued to bombard her mind and heart as she felt the truth sting her…

 _I see it now  
Becomes so clear  
Your insincerity  
And me all starry-eyed  
You'd think that I would have known by now_

Kim began to think about what she had said to her parents, to their faces no less. She could feel her heart aching as she continued to listen to the song.

 _Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky  
This lie is over  
Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over_

Just as the singer said, this lie really was through…

 _One thing is sure  
That time will tell  
(Only time will tell)  
If you were wrong  
The brightest ring around the moon  
Will darken when I die_

She knew just how wrong she was.

 _Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky  
This lie is over  
Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over_

 _You're leaving now  
It's in your eyes  
There's no disguising it  
It really comes as no surprise  
To find that you planned it all along_

Her parents must have suspected she lied to them. The look in her eyes had changed from one of truth and character to one of deception and manipulation.

 _I see it now  
Becomes so clear  
Your insincerity  
And me all starry-eyed  
You'd think that I would have known by now_

 _Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky  
This lie is over  
Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over_

At the beginning of all of this Kim had felt a thrilled sensation from seemingly getting away with her plan. But now that sensation had been replaced with a feeling of remorse.

 _You're on your own  
Inside your room  
(Only time will tell)  
You're claiming victory  
You were just using me  
And there is no one you can use now_

 _One thing is sure  
That time will tell_

Those last lines made Kim think primarily about what she had done to Ron and Wade. She used her his naiveté to get him to do what she wanted without even stopping to think about what could happen to him. As for Wade, she lied just to get out of the punishment she brought on herself. In doing so, Kim caused more of a headache for their new found friend JD in the long run. But like the singer said, only time would tell what would become of this wacky mission. Not to mention how much trouble she would find herself in.

"Um, Kim are those your parents?" JD asked suddenly.

Kim was brought out of her reverie from the song as she looked to him. He pointed past her, towards the large brown house on her side of the truck. Kim gulped as she could see the two very displeased people standing in the front doorway.

"Yeah…" she said in a small voice, "…those are my parents…"

JD shifted uncomfortably and Ron mirrored his movements. Kim could feel her mother's stone faced gaze pierce right through her. Her father's expression was not as severe, but still held a disappointed look. The red-head knew that it was time to face the consequences and with a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder from Ron, got out of the pickup.

 _Here goes nothing…_ Kim thought to herself

The teen slowly walked around the walkway to her parents. Both kept their eyes glued on her as she cautiously approached them. It almost seemed as if they expected her to try and make a break for it. Her mother had her hands set on her hips and from what Kim could tell, she was seriously tweaked. If one thing was for certain, a certain red-head was about to have a matching red bottom. Kim could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute as she now stood face to face with her parents.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, you march yourself straight up to your room. You are in serious trouble young lady and don't think I won't go through my threat from before." Ann Possible said her daughter walked between her and James into the house.

Before Kim could take two steps into the house, her mother landed a sharp smack to the seat of her cargo pants. The teen jumped from the sharp sting and immediately moved out of range of her mother's reach. As Kim scampered upstairs to her room, the Possible's turned their attention toward the black and gold truck sitting in the street in front of their house. By now Ron had stepped out and was making his way toward them meanwhile the driver followed him.

Upon reaching the front stoop, James and Ann questioned the two about everything that had occurred that night. Ron did what he could to help out his best friend, but he knew that her fate was sealed after seeing her mother smack her backside on the way in. JD only chimed in two cents after all was said and done. Neither parent was pleased to say the least. After the brief questioning, the two guys left in JD's truck for Ron's house. Now came the hardest part of all this…dealing with Kim. James knew that his wife would be the better of the two to handle this as she was the one who gave their daughter the warning. James watched quietly as Ann walked up the stairs to Kim's room. Once the door closed behind her, all he could do was wait and see what would happen.

 **Kim's Room…**

Ann Possible closed the door behind her as she approached her daughter seated on the bed. She stood in front of the younger shame faced red-head and asked the one question that was burning in her conscious.

"Why did you do it?"

Kim didn't look up towards her mother. She was too scared and too afraid to see what she imagined was disappointed etched into her face. Instead she kept her head hung low and responded softly.

"Because…Because I was selfish and stupid and-and…" Kim's voice faltered. She knew why she lied but was too ashamed to say it.

Before she could continue, Ann kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her by the sides of her face. The older woman tilted her head up until she was looking eye to eye with the quivering teen.

"Kimberly! You are not stupid! Do you understand me? You are _not_ stupid. You are an intelligent girl who _knew_ exactly what she was doing. Now tell me, _Why_ did you do it? Why did you lie to Ron? To Wade? To JD? To Us?"

Kim's gaze hardened as she pulled herself out of her mother's grip and stood up. She walked towards the windows and stared outside. Ann could feel the irritation beginning to rise up the back of her neck.

"Young lady I asked you a question. If you aren't going to answer me, then I'll just put you across my knee. Do we understand each other?" Ann said as she moved next to the brooding teen.

Kim looked at her mother with a sad expression and finally, after a session of silence that lasted an eternity, answered her in a frustrated tone.

"Because I was mad at you! I was angry ok?! I came downstairs because I heard you and daddy and the tweebs laughing and having fun together while I was stuck upstairs by myself! I watched my family having fun together and I wasn't a part of it! It's not fair that you guys got to have fun and I didn't!"

Kim could no longer hold back the damn of emotions pressing against her as she half-yelled, half-wheezed to Ann the pain she felt inside. Without warning she began to sob like a little girl. Ann was caught off guard by the sudden outpouring of tears and instinctively pulled the bawling girl into her arms and began to calm her down.

"Take it easy Kimmie. I want you to understand something right now. You're grounded, you are in trouble for lying to all of us. I've always told you and your brothers that you have to take responsibility for your actions. You knew what the consequences would be for lying and you did it anyway. I know you weren't trying to do this to hurt anyone, but you're mature enough to understand that you were punished for doing something that was wrong. I understand it's not fair to have be alone while everyone else is having fun, but ask yourself this: was it fair of you to lie to Ron? Was it fair of you to lie to us and go to Monique's party? Was it fair of you to do all of that just to talk to a boy?"

Kim's sobs slowed as she processed everything her mother had said. She knew that Ann was right, it wasn't fair that she lied to them. Kim lowered her head and now understood the full brunt of her actions over the last two weeks. The red-head could feel the shame in her heart at having to be chastised over something that she knew so well. Self-serving actions like this would only lead to pain in the end.

"So now that you see the picture I'm trying to paint Kimmie, you know what's going to happen next" Ann said matter-of-factly.

Kim surprised herself as she shook her head and looked up to her mother's eyes. There was a determined look about her as she shook her head. Seeing her daughter's silent agreement, Ann led her to the edge of her bed and sat down first.

"Pants down Kim, you can keep your underwear on."

The younger girl blushed furiously as she complied and slowed lowered her trousers to her ankles. She stood before her mother in her black crop top and white underwear, her face red as a tomato. Never before had Kim felt so much embarrassment. Her mother gently pulled Kim down across her lap and put her hands on the small of her back. The teen began to quietly cry as she looked down towards the floor of her bedroom.

 _This is so embarrassing! Why didn't I just stick out until the end of the month?!_

"Kimmie you know why you're getting spanked so I'll get to it. You're getting 30 swats, I think that's more than fair enough after everything in the last two weeks."

Kim nodded her head sadly covered her face, so as to not let anyone see the shameful expression she wore.

Without wasting any time, Ann brought her hand down swiftly on Kim's upturned backside.

SMACK

"Ah!" Kim cried

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"I'm sorry! Mom please!" Kim begged

Ann steeled her will as she continued to pepper Kim's backside with fiery swats.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Kim began to kick with each swat forcing Ann to lock her leg over Kim's and pin them in place.

"Kimberly you know you deserve this. Stop kicking or I'm really going to spank you."

The brief pause of spanks allowed Kim to catch her breath and get in a few words.

"This is _so_ embarrassing! Please Mom I'm sorry! I promise I'll never lie again."

Instead of answering her daughter's plea for mercy, the older woman pressed on.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"You should of thought of that earlier Kim. You said the same thing before and yet here we are. Now I sincerely hope this is the last time we have do this. I don't want to spank you, I'd much rather ground you until next year, but it seems like this is what it's gonna take to get through to you."

Kim continued to sob as her mother resumed her flurry of swats to the red head teens' backside. Her bottom was already a solid pink shade that was becoming ever more visible through her underwear.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Kim's cries of pain continued as she felt fire all around her now red bottom. The true reason for her sobbing was not the spanking itself, but more the fact that she _was_ being spanked outright. She was fourteen and she was across her mother's knee. Kim Possible, the girl who saved the world on a regular basis and could do anything. Her pride was what felt the most wounded in this situation.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Only 5 left Kim, then it'll all be over ok?" Ann said she paused once again.

Kim shook her head slowly and braced herself for the last 5 swats. She knew they most likely hurt the most, but at least it would be over.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

With the final swat, Ann stopped and began to rub soothing circles on Kim's back as she lay there. The whole ordeal only lasted about 10 minutes from the minute Ann walked in, to the last smack. But for Kim it felt like hours as she absorbed the entirety of the sitch around her. She knew that if ever her mother would threaten her with this again, it would so not be over lying. As far as Kim Possible was concerned, this would be the last time she would _ever_ lie to anyone. Even a white lie would out of the question for the red-headed heroine. Kim regained her composure after laying across Ann's for several minutes. She pushed herself to a sitting position and winced as her backside made contact with the bed. She moved herself over enough to allow her bottom to hang off the edge of the bed.

"Mom…I just want to say how truly sorry I am for everything I've done. You were right, it wasn't fair or right of me to do this. I swear I will _never_ lie again and I promise to make things right with everyone I hurt." Kim said as she leaned in and hugged Ann.

The older woman simply smiled as she returned the embrace. "I know Kimmie. I just want to say I love you. No matter what we'll always love you, even when you stumble, we'll be there to help you back up again."

Kim smiled happily and tightened the embrace. Despite everything that had occurred, she felt a sense of relief as if a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. In the end it would seem that no matter what happened, be it good or bad, forgiveness would always be Possible.

…

A.N.

Don't worry I'm going to post an Epilogue chapter to finish everything up formally.

Hope you guys enjoy it

~Sovereign2016


	5. Epilogue Redux

Epilogue

With everything said and done, James and Ann Possible have a chance to speak to JD and more importantly Kim.

(Sorry bout the wait, got busy and, couldn't find the time to get this out)

All characters (except my own) are owned by Disney and the creators of Kim Possible. No profit made from this. Just spinning some yarn here…

Middleton, CO

2002

The next morning at the Possible residence was rather subdued. Kim awoke to the sting from last night's "talk" with her mother as she sat up in bed. She immediately rolled to her side to take the pressure off her bottom. She looked towards her alarm clock which read 7:15 am. The sun was just beginning to illuminate her bedroom.

Ugh…this is so the drama. I can't believe I got spanked. Kim thought to herself bitterly as she pushed herself to a standing position. She stretched and looked out at the cold November morning. Her thoughts drifted towards last night's events and more embarrassingly, her trip over her mother's knee.

I knew I should've stayed in my room…that mission was a bust from the start and I was stubborn enough to not see it.

The teen heroine changed out of her mission clothes and into a pair of soft pajamas for obvious reasons. Kim quietly walked out of her room and made her way downstairs. She knew that even though she was forgiven, there would still be consequences for her stunt. This became apparent as the teen walked into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the table talking quietly amongst themselves. Neither noticed her until she cleared her throat.

"Ahem…Mom, Daddy? Can we talk?"

James and Ann Possible looked towards their daughter. Ann was the first to respond as she moved a chair next to her.

"Sit down Kimberly, we have a lot to discuss"

The red head teen did as she was told and sat next to her mother. James spoke up next after she was settled.

"Kimmie-cub, I want to know, from start to finish; why you decided to do what you did last night. You had both of us worried when you didn't call. And to top it off, you lied to us."

Kim looked down in shame as her father rattled out his concerns. She glanced towards Ann hoping to see some trace of support/understanding on her face. However all she could see was a waiting expression. Seeing no way out of it, the red head answered.

"I-I was upset. I came downstairs and saw you guys with the twins watching a movie together. I just felt lonely and mad at the same time. You guys were having fun together and I was the odd one out…to me it wasn't fair."

James looked towards Ann and back at their daughter.

"So you were upset because of your punishment? That's why you pulled your little stunt?" her father stated in confusion.

"No, well yes. I was mad because my friends were all hanging out with each other on a Friday night and was stuck at home. I just wanted to be with them. I'm sorry I lied to you guys, I promise I'll never do it again and I mean it this time."

Both parents looked at each other before continuing.

"We understand that you were put out by not being able to be with your friends, but like I said last night Kimmie, you knew the consequences and you chose to ignore your punishment. Now, being that you already got your "medicine" from me, I think it's safe to safe to say that there's real need to extend your punishment. But, just to be sure you don't try this again, we're confiscating your Kimmunicator until you're grounding is over. Fair enough?"

Kim shook her head slowly and carefully pulled out said device from her pocket. She carefully gave it to her mother and looked back down at the table.

"Cheer up Kimmie-cub, just because you got spanked doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You made a mistake and we helped you correct it. Everyone makes mistakes, its part of being human. You're a bright girl and you have a lot to look forward to, so don't let this get you down. We'll always be here for you, even when you stumble." James said as the teen looked up at him.

Kim smiled softly at her parents and before either of them knew it, she was hugging them both.

"Thanks, you guys rock"

Both parents smiled as they returned their daughter's embrace. Neither noticed the tears rolling down her face as she smiled to herself. Kim slowly pulled away from both of them and wiped her eyes. With all 3 of them in silent agreement, they continued their normal breakfast routine. However, there was still a question hanging in the mind of James Possible as he picked up his newspaper. Seeing as there wasn't a better opportunity, he decided to probe.

"Kimmie, who was boy who brought you and Ronald home last night?"

The youngest Possible looked to her father and then back at the bowl of cereal she had poured herself.

"JD. He put out the call on my site to locate a shipping container that went 'missing'. The thing is, he knew exactly where it was and what happened to it. Apparently, he was trying to weed out certain people in his organization who were dishonest. The problem was that by the time Wade checked the hit on the site, he caught whoever he was after." Kim said slightly annoyed.

James looked to Ann who was also perplexed by the turn of events.

"Then why didn't he take down the request? Why leave it up if he didn't need your help anymore?" Ann asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"Because he didn't know that I had responded and was on my way there. That's why he met us there in person. Said he wanted to show us that everything was taken of so we wouldn't suspect him of being the culprit."

The elder Possible's glanced at each other before looking to their daughter whose tone had become cooler.

"Maybe we should have a talk with this guy. He and Ronald left right after you and your mother went upstairs to talk. For all we know, he could be a convicted criminal or villain. That truck he was driving looked awfully expensive and he's a bit young to own one, wouldn't you think?" James said as he rubbed his chin in deep thought.

Before another word could be spoken amongst them, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be, it's not even eight yet" Ann mused as she walked to answer the door. Kim and her father looked at each other with confused expressions as they waited to find out who was knocking. Much to their surprise, the subject of conversation casually walked into the kitchen. The New Jersey native stood before them with a calm expression on his face and spoke just as evenly.

"Good morning Kim, Mister Possible. I came by because I figured that you'd have some questions as to who I am and why I contacted you" he said as he offered a handshake to the older man.

"How kind of you" Kim said coldly.

Ann rolled her eyes in an amused manner as she took a seat in between her husband and daughter. JD ignored the barb from the younger red head as he addressed all three of them.

"As you know, I put out the hit on your site to shed some light on the 'dishonest' individuals who were working for me. I know that this was a wacky and oddball mission for you, but I had to do it. After all, who wouldn't be concerned with the world famous Kim Possible on their case? Now I apologize for the inconvenience that it caused you yesterday, but I would like you to know that I'm grateful for your response nonetheless."

James narrowed his eyes and took the opportunity to speak.

"Young man I would like to know why you saw it fit to use my daughter to catch some bad guys in your organization. You caused us a lot of grief here and I want to know why"

JD's calm expression remained fixed as he listened to the protective father's concerns.

"We would like to know why you did this. While Kim isn't innocent in all of this, it's not fair for her to have used up a favor for nothing." Ann chimed.

The young man looked at both parents and then at Kim and finally spoke.

"You're not getting nothing out of all this. You're getting me. I know what all of this cost you Kim and I'm aware of your concerns as well Mr. and Mrs. Possible. To that end I'm offering you favors for any situation that may require backup in my fields of expertise. Now if you have any more questions, please fire away."

Kim immediate spoke up before her parents could open their mouths.

"Who are you? Until Cara mentioned you on the plane, I had no idea you existed. And don't you dare lie to me, I'll have Wade do a full search on you."

JD smiled as he leaned back in the kitchen chair and shook his head humorously.

"Might as well start from the top. I was born in New Jersey in 1982. I am 20 years old and yes; I am the head of a military organization as you might've guessed. The reason why you've never heard of me or my organization is because we lay extremely low. As in Global Justice skims over us like we don't even exist. We are partially affiliated with them in the sense that we engage in joint exercises with their training forces, but that is the main extent of it. The name of our organization is Grey Fleet. We're like the 'Sky Captain and his Army for hire' of the modern era. Our objective is to protect any and all allies of NATO from naval based attacks along with limited land support ops. I've been CIC since I was 18. I know it sounds way too young to be the head of a navy, but I'd rather not tell you how or why I am. We operate with World War II era vessels disguised as modern day freight and cargo vessels. The US government knows who we are and what we do and they stay out of our way. As for our funding…well, let's just say my family has money and we use it for this. Now you're probably wondering why I've told you all of this about myself and my organization…Simple. It's because I trust you. And more importantly because Betty Director sees greatness in you and Ron."

Kim smiled somewhat having found out that Dr. Director held her in such high regard. Meanwhile James and Ann looked to each other and back at JD. Seeing that Kim was satisfied with his response and the fact that he was aligned with GJ, they chose to accept the young man's explanation and apology.

"So now that you know who I am, I hope you remember to take me up on my offer. You're a bright girl Kim, the world needs you. Even if it's for something as simple as rescuing a cat out of a tree. Anyways, I gotta get back home. Have an inspection to begin and I don't want to be late. Take care Possible clan." JD said as he stood and walked out the kitchen back door.

Kim jumped up out of her chair and went to follow him out. Before she could take 5 steps out the door, she heard the same rumble coming from JD's truck. Kim stopped and watched in wonder as the black and gold truck began to hover. Its wheels pivoted downward and 2 boosters emerged from the pickup bed. JD looked out his window and smiled at Kim before the truck accelerated forward and once again was enveloped in the same flash as the night before. The young red head walked back into the kitchen to finish off her cereal. As she did so, Kim couldn't help but feel as if she remembered seeing something very familiar in a 1980's sci-fi movie.

THE END

…

A.N. - For anyone who was curious about JD's Truck here is the info:

1984 Jeep J10 Golden Eagle Custom – AMC 360 V8 4 Barrel Carburetor

Grey Fleet is my allusion to Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (I do not own that movie)

Hopefully this chapter answers some questions about the whacky mission. Hope to see you all soon in future endeavors.

A.N. 2/11/2018 – Sorry about the format issue didn't see it, fell completely asleep on the keyboard after posting it lol

~Sovereign2016


End file.
